The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general and, more particularly, to a switchable electrical connector.
In mines and other explosion prone environments, it is often necessary to disconnect a load from its power source in order to service the load. For example, the fluorescent lighting fixtures mounted on self-propelled mining equipment must be replaced at relatively frequent intervals. In order to avoid unnecessary downtime, it is desirable to change the fluorescent bulbs at the work site. However, the environmental conditions at the work site are such that an explosion is an ever present danger. Under these circumstances, the electrical power must be disconnected in a nonarcing manner before the load i.e. the bulb is disconnected. Conversely, the load must be connected to a dead circuit before the circuit is energized.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector having both switch and disconnect functions in a single unit.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a switchable electrical connector having an interlock system that prevents the disconnection of the connector before the internal switch is opened and the closing of the internal switch before the connector is engaged.
It is another object of the invention to provide an explosion proof electrical connector having both switch and disconnect functions in a single connector.
It is a feature of the present invention that the open connector provides a dead front;
It is another feature of the present invention that a through ground line connection is established prior to the connection of the load and maintained for a short period after the connection of the load.